Silmarillion Haikus
by lady ix
Summary: just what the title says. read. review. repeat.
1. Part one

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tolkien, the Great Professor and God Almighty created all.

Oath of Fëanor

Proud speech by torchlight  
Rebellion against Powers  
Sped on wings of Doom.

Gondolin 

Bright crystal fountain  
Plays in hidden courtyard fair  
Refuge from Shadow

Eärendil

Silmaril on brow  
Sailing westward seeking aid  
Brings hope to the lost

Maedhros 

Fiery chasm  
Consumes red-headed son  
Oath is fulfilled.

Sauron

Dark Lord's lieutenant  
Keeper of Isle of werwolves  
Out sung by elf maid

Beren

Tinúviel's love  
Silmaril held in left hand  
Fled from Iron Hells

Nienor   
Tragic tear-maiden  
Bewildered by the dragon  
Both sister and wife.

Morgoth

Enemy of all  
Silmaril in iron crown  
Banished to the Void

Ungoliant

Spirit from the Void  
Consumed jewels held in one hand  
Spider of the night

A/N: What can I say? I was bored and I'm a Tolkien nerd. That should be explanation enough. And yes, I am aware that my haikus need work. More to come in a while, and hopefully they'll improve with time.

Reviews in in-box  
Flames merrily roasting Sues  
Writer rests from toil.


	2. Part two

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own it, I'm not making money off it, and if you sue me, all you'll get is some burned Blind Guardian CD's and an old lava lamp.

A/N: Huzzah for the return of boredom and Silm haikus. Thank you to my reviewers ('cept Melkie, but she's a special case) y'all keep me going. I've tried to resolve my counting problem. Again, constructive crit appreciated, nice gushing reviews will be publicly displayed and flames laughed at and used to feed my mini.

Ulmo 

Lord of all water  
Last to abandon Noldor  
Roams throughout the deeps

Manwë 

Delights in the air  
King under Ilúvatar  
Lives on mountain high

Varda

Kindler of stars  
Elves in exile call to her  
Lady of the West

Namo

Keeper of spirits  
Laid his doom upon Noldor  
Knows most that shall be

Lórien

Nightingales singing  
Shadows whispering sweet dreams  
Gardens of repose

The Moon

Marred silver vessel  
Greatest flower of elder tree  
Steered on wayward course

Elrond and Elros

Half elven brothers  
Captured in third Kinslaying  
Divided by fate

Men

Weaker younger race  
Seduced by Dark Lord's promise  
Awoke in the East

Turin

Fell son of Hurin  
Slayer of friend and foe  
Man of many names

Glorfindel 

Fought fire demon  
Golden hair and shining sword  
Returned from Mandos

Helcaraxë

Frigid grinding ice  
Unstable bridge to the East  
Many spirits fled

And a limerick because I'm a nut…

There once was an elf from Valinor,  
Who thought the place was quite a bore.  
He left in a huff,  
And was killed by a flame puff.  
And that is the story of Fëanor.


	3. Part three

Disclaimer: In what bizarre alternate universe would I actually be able a) own _The Silmarillion_ and/or b) make any sort of money off fanfiction? If you know of one, please give me directions on how to get there. I could use the cash.

A/N: I'm now taking requests (note: Melkie, this does not mean I will take a request from you to stop writing) so if you want a haiku about something specific and can't find anyone better at them, please, by all means tell me. Thanks again for the reviews. I love you all! Oh, I'm cheating a bit and counting fire as two syllables this time (it was one in previous postings) consider it poetic license and desperation.

Maglor  
Second son, first bard  
Cast Silmaril to the Sea  
Condemned to wander

Caranthir  
My personal muse  
Dark hair and temper to match  
Ruled Thargelion

Morquendi  
The unwilling ones  
Never to see Trees of Light  
Elves left in Darkness

Huan  
Hound of Valinor  
Spoke thrice before his demise  
Slain by greatest wolf

Telvildo  
Twisted prince of cats  
Kept Beren as kitchen slave  
Later abandoned

Laurelin  
Younger golden tree  
Waxes and wanes in twelve hours  
Gave birth to the sun

Lúthien  
Hair dark as the night  
Daughter of Mia and Elf  
None like her again

Palantir  
Made by Fëanor  
Rescued from Numenor's pride  
Seven seeing stones

Balrogs  
Fëanor's killer  
Corrupt spirits of fire  
The demons of might

Cuiviénen  
Hidden star lit lake  
Waters of Awakening  
Found by Oromë

Elendil  
Tall and faithful man  
Elf-friend or a star-lover  
Marched with Gil-galad


	4. Part four

Yet more Silm haikus!

Disclaimer: I no owny, you no suey.

Durin  
One of seven sires  
Saw crown in Mirrormere  
Closest to the elves

Ëol  
Forrest dwelling smith  
Cast from cliffs of Gondolin  
Wedded Aredhel

Maeglin  
Befriended by Dwarves  
Dark son of a dark father  
Betrayed Gondolin

Fingolfin's Death  
Horn blows in challenge  
Seven times bright Ringil smites  
Crushed beneath His foot

Fingon's Death  
Fell before Gothmog  
Proud banner of silver and blue  
Trampled into dust

First Kinslaying  
White haven of swans  
Ships not sold at any price  
Beaches stained with blood

Ar-Pharazon  
Deceived by Sauron  
Dared wage war against Valar  
Man's besotted king

Coming of Fingolfin  
Silver trumpets sound  
Abandoned ones reach far shore  
The first moon rises

Gurthang  
Black blade of Beleg  
Thirstily drank Turin's blood  
Shatteredbeneath him

Thingol  
Lost in Nan Elmoth  
Sold daughter for Silmaril  
Grey Cloaked Telerin

Menegroth  
Nigh Esgaldiun's banks  
In union elves and dwarves work  
Thingol's Thousand Caves

Eru  
Hallowed Allfather  
Kindled theFlame of Spirit  
Ainur sang his themes

Hurin  
Vassal of Fingon  
Set atop Thangorodrim  
Watched accursed son

Nienna  
Teacher of pity  
Mourns for the wounds of Arda  
She who dwells alone

Haladin  
Great in heart and strength  
They guard Crossings of Teiglin  
Made Haleth their chief

A/N: I'm still taking requests, loves. C'mon. I don't want to think too much, it makes my head hurt. Always, ix


	5. Part five

Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't make money off this. You don't sue me. We all go home happy.

Glorfindel Re-incarnate  
Rode from Imladris  
To face the dread Riders nine  
Bearer flees in fright

Ulfang   
Faithless Easterling  
Plots revealed in Fifth Battle  
Followed Caranthir

Olórin  
Lorien's Mia  
Taught pity by Nienna  
Grey and bent old man

Maeglin (again)  
Compelled to Angband  
Secrets told to buy his life  
Killed by vengeful Tuor

Valmar  
Bathed in light of Trees  
High in Valinor's mountains  
City of the Gods

Vanyar  
Holy elves of light  
Most belovèd of Manwë  
Content in Aman

Death of Finwë  
A black shadow falls  
High king guards treasures with life  
Aman's first blood spilt

Second Kinslaying  
Hidden by winter  
Bitter fight to gain Necklace  
Sons quest is in vain

Celeborn  
Prince of Doriath  
How could this pansy elf have  
Tamed Galadriel?

A/N: Well kids, I'm sad to say that this is the end. I _might_ take a request or two (if they're really intriguing). Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Hugs to all of you!

ix


End file.
